


favorite song

by babybluecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluecas/pseuds/babybluecas
Summary: Cas has a new favorite song





	favorite song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writers of Destiel's 5-sentence drabble daily prompt: 'ice'

“I want you to listen to this nice, old song I discovered,” Cas tells Dean with a proud smile as he fiddles with his phone.

Dean glances at him curiously over the laptop’s screen as the song begins to play; a familiar, characteristic rhythm, simple notes that, for just a moment, make Dean excited.

And though Dean’s heart tells him there’s something very, very wrong with what he’s hearing, his mouth and lungs are all ready to belt out “Pressure!” when the time comes — but instead of Freddie’s and Bowie’s heavenly voices, something else cuts into the music; an overly enthusiastic “yo, VIP, let’s kick it!”

Dean freezes, a look of horror in his eyes as the song goes on, a white boy rapper hissing “Ice Ice Baby” into the microphone.

He’s never felt this kind of betrayal and disappointment in Cas as he does in this moment — he can’t even look him in the eyes as he sets his laptop down, stands up and leaves the room without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://babybluecas.tumblr.com)


End file.
